AzzyLand
FOR MORE INFORMATION ON AZZYLAND, PLEASE VISIT THE AZZYLAND WIKI. ''' '''Azra Bajrami (born: ), better known online as AzzyLand (or simply Azzy), is a Canadian YouTuber. She was one of the fastest growing YouTubers in the world during the month of November, 2016. She refers to her subs as the citizens of AzzyLand and she is known for her gaming content and vlogs. While not much is known about Azzys early life, old QA's from her channel state that she has been a gamer since her early childhood days. Rise to Fame Azzy first gained international renown as a cosplayer. She traveled as an official cosplay guest to conventions around the world showcasing her creations, meeting fans and speaking at panels. Her cosplay got Azzy a lot of attention worldwide and landed her an appearance on a popular YouTube channel. At this interview she got offered a full time job as the co host of “Before They Were Famous”, a popular celebrity biography channel. Her job as a host led her to realize her passion and love for YouTube, and thus, she created her own YouTube channel on the side. Not having enough time between studying to become a doctor, traveling the world for her cosplay and hosting on “Before They Were Famous”, Azzy would post irregularly on her own channel. After Azzy began to post regularly on the platform she saw an increase in growth and made YouTube her full time job. Personal Life Due to her contribution to the gaming community, Azzy was invited to attend E3, a large gaming conference held in Los Angeles. During a YouTube After Party, she met Jordi Van Den Bussche, A.K.A. Kwebbelkop, where they both instantly took a liking to each other. Although they kept their relationship a secret for the following months, it was confirmed and leaked by John Scarce after Azzy went to visit Jordi In Amsterdam. They have since been inseparable since and have moved in together in Spain where they adopted a cat, named Zorro, together. Education Azzy completed University with a double Honors Degree in the Bachelor of Sciences, specificaly both Chemistry and Biology. She continued her education planning to become a doctor, but her plan fell short as she couldn’t stand the sight of blood, and persued her career online as a YouTuber. Also she had sex with multiple boys in her High School, sometimes leading to having abortions. She used to love being called a sl*t and loved sex. Trivia *AzzyLand didn’t publicly announce her donation, but a #TeamTrees contribution bearing her name shows the YouTuber contributing $10,000 to the charity. *Azzy has a younger sister, yet we know very little info about her as well as the rest of her family. From what we know, her parents, are Albanian immigrants from North Macedonia. *Azzy is a PADI certified Scuba diver. *Azzy has a double Bachelor of Science Degree (BSc) Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: May 26, 2017 *2 million subscribers: November 17, 2018 *3 million subscribers: February 10, 2018 *4 million subscribers: June 20, 2018 *5 million subscribers: September 1, 2018 *6 million subscribers: November 23, 2018 *7 million subscribers: February 2, 2019 *8 million subscribers: March 19, 2019 *9 million subscribers: May 14, 2019 *10 million subscribers: August 25, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 20, 2018 *2 billion views: February 10, 2019 *3 billion views: July 5, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views